


Almond

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Study, Death Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Everything about her was almond-like.





	Almond

Allison was like a luminous moon; a tall, slender, and softly glowing beauty. She could be described as gentle, sweet, and willowy, but the problem with the latter was that she was more an almond than anything.

Everything about her was almond like.

Her long ebony hair could be frizzy, but was very tamable and was often worn in a dense braid wrapped around her head.

Her face was almond shaped, as well as colored with the earthy and tender nut. Everything on her face was also almondish, her eyes the same shape, tilted up at the ends, and her eyes were the succor hazel of the bark, swathed with a overtone of a refreshing and perspicacious green, making her eyes virecent in the rays of glorious light and ecru in the darkness of night.

Her lips resembled those of blooming blossoms of the budding almond flowers, with the same unique coral shades, contrasting in serene dichotomy with her fawn skin. She sang using those lips, wonderous, surreal, flowing songs. Her voice was seraphic, flowing like the pure ivory of the milk obtained from almonds, and those who heard her believed her voice to reach the heavens and please God where the Lord sat, enthroned.

Her nose was downturned and without crinkles of disgust, her brow uncreased, a sign of her unending patience. Her hands were uncalloused, smooth, lingering, and thin, with fingers sharing the same traits, like the slim branches of the almond tree. Her arms and legs were just as svelte, graceful and flowing.

Her personality was just as sweet, calm and precocious young woman she was.

But sometimes the best of trees are cut down in their purest time.


End file.
